A love with Difficulties
by Sixx's girl
Summary: Peyton is a young mom and the sister of Cm Punk. She has a son with The Rock, who left and wants back in their lives. She has been in love with Sheamus since the day Danny has been born. She owes a lot to Sheamus. He has been there for her and Danny the entire time.


Review. Review. Review. I love hearing what you have to say about it. You will have to excuse the whole accent part; I'm not that good at it. I don't own Sheamus or any other wrestler in this story. I own Peyton and Danny.

I walked down the familiar halls of the WWE complex. I was heading to visit my brother, Phil Brooks. It is his birthday today, and Danny wanted to see his uncle. Danny is my son. His father is in this building, somewhere. He walked out when he found out I was pregnant. We had met at a wrestling convention and then at a charity fund raiser. After that we ended up dating for 3 ½ years, before it went downhill. He ended up sleeping around with Lita, Maria, and Eve. The day I found out he was sleeping around was the day I found out I was pregnant, and the day he walked out. Now after 3 years he wants back into our lives. I tried to let him into Danny's life, but it did not work. I let Danny spend the night at Dwayne's house, and went to pick Danny up the next morning. Found out Dwayne dropped Danny off at his house for his mom to watch over, then went out drinking with his friends. Only to get back to his house at 4'o clock in the morning.

"Momma, we going to see Uncle Phil?"

"Yes, baby we are."

"Can I meet Sheamus? He's my favorite wrestler."

"I'm telling Uncle Phil he's not your favorite wrestler."

A look of panic crossed over his face. I could not help but laughing.

"It's good to hear ya laughing lass. Ah could not help but over hear the conversation. So ah'm ya favorite wrestler, Danny?"

I turned around to see who was speaking even if I had a pretty good idea who it was. I come face to chest with a very hot, very sweaty, very sexy Sheamus. His chest was heaving sweat and water, rolling over his chiseled chest and abs.

"See something you like lass?"

I nodded my head yes, with a smile.

"Danny Boy. Come give me a hug."

I turned around to the familiar voice of my brother.

"Peyton, do you mind if I take Danny out for a little. I want to take him somewhere."

"Sure. Mind what you say around him."

"Oh, I will. You have fun with Sheamus."

I stared at him a moment. Then I gave him the 'we will talk about this later look'. I watched as Phil and Danny walked away. Before Phil turned around the corner, he turned around and wagged his eyebrows suggestively at me. He walked around the corner. I turned around to face Sheamus, again. I licked my lips as I glanced down at his hips. I leaned up and captured his lips. He did not kiss back, but instead stood there like a stone. I drew back, with tears welling up in my eyes; I turned and ran down the hall. I did not stop until I reached the end. I turned right and ran. I found an empty, dark room. I went in and hid in the front left corner, away from the door. I sat there for what felt like an eternity, but glancing at my phone it revealed it has only been 5 minutes. I heard footsteps approaching from the way I ran. The footsteps stopped outside my door. I heard the door handle click and the door opened. Sheamus stepped into the room.

"Lass? Come on out, Ah know ya are in here?"

I stood up and walked toward him. He reached over turned the lights on and shut the door. He looked the door.

"Peyton, what was that?"

"A kiss Sheamus. I'm sure you know that."

He just looked at me, for a moment, before he sighed.

"That's not what Ah meant, ya know that."

"It's complicated. I want to tell you, but I'll sound stupid and it'll chase you off…"

I was cut off when his lips came crashing down on mine. Shocked to say the least. I felt his tongue sweep my bottom lip asking permission. I moaned and opened my mouth. Our tongue met in a deadly dual for dominance, even though we already knew who was going to win. My arms wound around his neck, my hands clutching his hair. I felt his hands trace down my backside to rest on my butt, before he squeezed. I moaned. We drew back, due to the lack of oxygen; we looked into each other's eyes. He lifted me by my butt; I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our mouths fiercely found each other in a fight for dominance. I felt his hard, hot length pressed against my core. I ground down against him. He broke away from the kiss gasping and moaning. I slide my legs down to where I stood on the floor. I smiled up at him as I went down on my knees. I stopped when I was level with his cock.

"What's this? For me."

I pulled his trunks slowly down his thick, creamy white thighs. Half way down his thighs his cock sprang out. His cock was thick, meaty, red and angry looking. Precum dripped down the tear shaped slit on the head. I leaned forward and licked it away. His hands wound in my hair as his back arched. I ran my hands up his thighs and felt the tension was quite clear he wanted to fuck my mouth. I glanced up at him through my eyelashes. His head was thrown back, eyes clutched shut, mouth agape. I wished I had a camera, to take a picture of him in his moment. The Celtic Warrior vulnerable, and close to cuming. I felt him growing even harder if that is even possible.

"Peyton. I'm close."

He gasped as he came hard. Sperm rocketed down my throat in thick, creamy streams. He sank down on knees and rested his head against my forehead. He was trying to get his breathing under control. I felt one of his hands reach behind my head and drew me in. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth. Our tongue's twisted around each other, we both groaned. The thought of him tasting himself on my tongue was erotic. I felt myself get wetter. He must have felt it. He pulled away and sighed.

"Peyton, what brought this on? Serious answer, please."

"Sheamus, truth is I like you a lot. I have for a while now. I did not know how to approach the situation, due to me having Danny. I was just scared that I would chase you off or that you would totally reject me. Though where the blow job and the intense make out session came from, that came from both of us."

He gently pushed my shoulders backward, until I was lying on my back.

"Sheamus?"

"Shhh. Peyton, I'm going to please you the way you pleased me."

He slides his hands down to the bottom edge of my shirt, before his hands slipped under and touched my flesh. He slide my shirt off and leaned down to kiss the top of my breasts. He slide his hands behind my shoulder blades towards my bra clasp. I leaned forward and captured his lips at the same time he undid my clasp. Without breaking the kiss he pulled my bra off. I pushed my breasts against his bare chest and slowly slide them back and forth. I felt him hardening against my thigh. He reached down and unbuttoned my pants. He pushed me back down. He slowly pulled my pants, underwear, socks, and shoes off. We were both completely naked. He lay back on top of me. He leaned down and captured my lips. I felt his hand tracing a path to my core. I moaned as I felt his fingers brush my clit. He pulled away from the kiss to start kissing down my neck. I felt one of his thick fingers enter me. I gasped and moaned at the sensation of being penetrated. His lips wrapped around my left nipple and sucked, hard. Soon another thick finger joined the first. He started scissoring and opening me up. I gasped and arched my back. The sad moment when 2 of his fingers are thicker than the Rock. He turned his attention to my right nipple, as he added the 3rd finger. He pressed his thumb pad against my clit and rub, at the same time thrusting his fingers in and out.

"Sheamus!"

I arched my back and screamed out his name. I blacked out for a moment while coming down from my high. I felt him dry hump my thigh, before he slipped between my thighs. He grabbed his cock and angled it to my entrance. He looked up at me.

"Peyton, are you sure?"

I nodded, for I lacked the capability to speak. He slowly sank in. Once he was all the way in he paused to let me get used to him. He was large and filled me so. I thrust my hips upward to signal my readiness. He pulled back and surged forward. All thoughts left me as he sank back in. He set a slow pace to begin with. He pulled back and thrust back in, hitting my prostate dead on. My hands found his shoulder blades and my finger nails dug in.

"Oh, Sheamus. Harder, faster."

He picked up pace and strength, hitting my prostate dead on, each time. We were both a moaning and gasping mess. We were both getting close, I could feel it. I grew tight as he grew bigger.

"So, so tight. So wet. Just for me. Come for me, Peyton."

I came with a cry as I tightened around him. I felt him release into me with long, hot drawn out spurts. We laid there basking in the afterglow.

"Oh god. Sheamus, we forgot protection."

"Peyton, relax. It'll be fine."

"Sugar, I can get pregnant again. The last time I got pregnant the dad freaked and left."

"Well if ya do get pregnant by me, then ah'll be there. Peyton, ah don't want this to be a onetime thing. Ah want to try this. Us, together. Ah like you a lot too, Peyton. Ah can't promise that Ah will be there the entire time due to me job. But ah will try. So what do ya say?"

"Yes. Sheamus I will."

"How do ya suppose we tell ye brother? He doesn't really like me."

"I don't care if he doesn't approve it's my choice and I chose you. Something tells me that he already knew how we felt about each other. He will just have to learn to get along with you."

"Ya know ah think ah should be all wet and sweaty all the time, if this is the outcome."

"Well if you do that you might be too tired to compete."

He ground his hardened cock against my sensitive core, causing me to moan. He leaned down and kissed me slowly. That's when my phone rang.

_You can see my heart beating _

_You can see it through my chest_

_That I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_Cause soldiers pull the trigger._

I pulled away and grabbed my phone to see it was Phil. At the same time Sheamus smiled and thrust in.

_Hello, Peyton_

**Hi Phil. You have bad timing. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh god.**

_You and Sheamus getting it on. _

**Yes. OHHH. Do you mind, Phil.**

_I was just calling to check in. Well I'll go then. Bye._

**Bye, Phil.**

I threw my phone to the side and grasped Sheamus' shoulders and held on for dear life as he jack hammered into me. He get up his pace as if he was dying from lack of oxygen and I was the only thing he could breathe. We came 2 minutes after I hang up with Phil.

"Sheamus. Did you really have to start fucking me like that?"

"Yes, he told us to have fun. Besides this is me time with ya not his."

"Are you jealous of my brother?"

"No."

"Yes, you are. You have no reason to be jealous of him. He is my brother and he means a lot to me. But right now you mean the most to me. Well next to Danny that is."

"Oh, so ah have to be jealous of Danny then? How will Danny take me?"

He sat up and turned around. He must have been worried about Danny's acceptance. I sat up and hugged him from the backside.

"Oh, Sheamus, he will love you. He adores you."

"He does? But don't you think it is bad for me to take his dad's spot?"

"Nope, his dad wants nothing to do with him. It would be great if you were his father figure. He looks up to you."

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:45. Why?"

"I was going to visit my parents for a week. The plane leaves at 6:30. I was wondering if you would like to come to."

"I would love to. But what of Danny? I guess Phil can watch him. Phil wants to spend more time with him."

"Great. I could go for a shower. Care to come?"

"Why sure."

We both got up and got dressed. He walked forward unlock the door and opened it. I walked out after him and shut the light off. We walked down the hall hand in hand to his locker room. There was not much difference between our heights. With me standing at 6' 2", black hair, deep blue eyes. And Sheamus who stands at 6' 4", flamboyant red hair, and his blue green eyes. He opened his locker room door and pulled me in fast. He slammed the door and shoved me against it. He kissed me feverishly.

"Ah felt ye eyes scoping me out. Ye are going to be the death of me, if ye keep this up."

"How about we take this to the shower. We have a time schedule to keep to."

He led me to the shower, where we made love for the 3rd time today. After our shower, we got dressed. This was hard considering he got horny and basically fucked me doggy style with most of our clothes on.


End file.
